The Girl and the Angel
by wayward-angel3
Summary: The doctor meets Cassie, his new companion. They travel to the Renaissance where they run into a very dangerous enemy which the doctor never wanted to see again. Don't blink.
1. The artist

**OC Cassie Howard. New companion. More chapters coming soon. R&R please (:**

**ENJOY**

Cassie Howard strolled through the streets of London with her art bag slung over her shoulder. It was clear that she was some sort of artist. Her floppy blue beret hung sideways over her forehead and partially covered one of her electric blue eyes. Her wavy caramel colored hair was braided down her back. She was wearing a light purple shirt and a green cardigan. Her light blue skinny jeans were covered with paint stains and her black boots kicked up dust as she walked. It was the perfect day for painting; the blue sky, the green leaves on the trees, the bright sun.

Cassie sat down on a park bench and began to paint the scene before her. Just as she brought the brush down to the canvas, she heard the strangest noise. She looked around, confused and a bit nervous. When she resumed her work, she noticed something quite peculiar. A blue phone box. There was nothing odd about phone boxes but she could have sworn that it wasn't there when she had started. So, of course, being curious as she was, she set her painting aside, and walked across the street to the mysterious box. She knocked on the blue door.

"Hello?" she called. "Is anybody in there?" There was no answer. Cassie knocked again, louder this time. "Hello?!" she yelled. Suddenly the door opened, and standing in front of Cassie was a strange looking man, wearing a bowtie. The girl stepped back in surprise.

"Hello!" the man grinned largely. His tousled brown hair hung over his forehead. Cassie approached slowly, as if she were confronting a wild animal.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked timidly.

"I'm the Doctor," the man said. He stuck his arm out to shake her hand. Cassie cautiously shook back.

"The doctor?" she asked. "Doctor who?" The doctor shook his head.

"Just the Doctor," he smiled. Cassie leaned over to look behind the Doctor and to see the inside the phone box.

"What have you got in there?" she asked, pointing to the interior of the box. The Doctor opened the door wider.

"Come and see for yourself," he said as he walked back in. Cassie followed him. As soon as she stepped inside her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"I-I've never seen anything like this." She walked around the machine slowly, at a loss for words. She spun around and looked at the Doctor. "It's bigger on the inside. How are you doing this?"

Instead of answering her question he said, "it's called the TARDIS. And yes, it is bigger on the inside."

"But what is it?" she asked. "A spaceship? An alien ship? Are you an alien? Are you abducting me?" Her voice was becoming more and more panicky. The Doctor laughed.

"No, it's a-how shall I put this- ship thingy that can travel anywhere in time and space." Cassie laughed.  
"Anywhere? In all of time and space? That's impossible!" But the Doctor wasn't listening anymore. He was running around pressing buttons, pulling levers and hitting switches.

"Where to first?" asked the Doctor. Cassie's blue eyes sparkled with excitement and curiosity. She bit her lip as she thought.

"How about..." she paused, twirling her braid. "Renaissance?" The Doctor hit a few more buttons and then the TARDIS began to travel.

After about five minutes, the two travelers landed. Cassie pulled open the door and ran outside. It was amazing.

"Doctor," she began. "It's beautiful." She stood and stared at the large stone buildings and arches, the birds chirping in the sun, the people bustling around the city market. A little boy carrying a loaf of bread ran by her. The doctor stepped outside and stood next to Cassie, smiling.

"Well, there's so so much to do, Cassie dear!" he said, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her along with him. Cassie laughed and ran with him. He twirled around and looked the girl straight in the eyes. "Come along. We have the Renaissance to explore!"


	2. The statue

**this chapter is a bit short, sorry. Enjoy :)**

Four months later, the Doctor and his companion returned to their first destination. Cassie walked along the familiar stone building, running her fingers over the rough gray bricks. She gripped the rusted handrail and turned the corner. She saw a man in front of an easel, painting the scenery. She walked up to him to see his artwork.

"Hello," she said, smiling.

"Ah, good morning," the man replied, but not bothering to look away from his work. Cassie leaned over to see what he was painting. It was a picture of the church a few blocks away from them. Cassie had never seen such an amazing piece of art.

"Um, I'm an artist too," she said. "And that is by far the best piece I have ever seen." The man looked at her.

"Thank you," the painter said. "So you enjoy art as well?"

"Oh yes very much," Cassie nodded enthusiastically. But as she studied the painting something caught her attention. She pointed at the corner where there was a little gray figure with its head in its hands.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, but what's that in the corner?" she tilted her head.  
"That's an angel, miss," the man replied. Cassie's eyebrows furrowed.

"An angel? What sort of angel?" she asked.

"A stone angel. I've heard they're called 'weeping angels'."  
Cassie shook her head. The Doctor had told her about the Weeping Angels. They were extremely dangerous. She could die. Cassie looked back at the painting and her eyes widened in shock. The angel was staring at her from the artwork.

"It-it just moved!" she shrieked. "I'm so sorry, I-I have to go!" she ran off towards the TARDIS, not daring to look behind her. Once she got to the phone box she swung the open and burst inside. The Doctor turned around at the noise, looking worried.

"What is it, Cassie?" he asked seriously.

"Angels!" Cassie panted, staggering to find a place to sit down. "The angels are here, Doctor. I saw one." She looked up into the Doctor's eyes, which were full of fear. He took a deep breath.

"We have to leave. NOW." He began to start up the TARDIS. But Cassie didn't want to leave.

"Doctor, we can't leave. We have to defeat the angels. They might come after us." Cassie begged. The Doctor walked over to her and gripped her shoulders. His eyes were glistening with tears.

"No," he said softly. "I can't let you go out there. I can't lose you." His voice was soft and sad. His face was shadowed. But Cassie wouldn't accept it. She wiggled free of the Doctor's tight grip and ran to the door.

"No, Doctor. You won't lose me. But you can't keep me." She looked at the Doctor's horror-struck face and ran back out into the open. Into the angels.


	3. The break

It had been a year. A year since the fall. A year since he had seen John. Sherlock couldn't wait any longer. He had to find John and tell him the whole truth.

That night, the detective had arrived in London. He spent the night at a small hotel, and then went off to see his dear friend again. Sherlock had seen John standing outside,across the street from where Sherlock was standing. John had looked at him. He had looked at Sherlock but not seen him. It hurt Sherlock. To be looked at but not seen. He hated it. He wanted to run across the street to John and tell him that he was alive and everything was okay. But he had to wait. He waited patiently for what seemed like hours. Long, painful hours. At around 12:15, Sherlock saw a cab pull up in front of the corner of Baker street. He stood up and waited. He saw the door of the cab open. A man with dark black hair stepped out. Sherlock stopped. It wasn't John. Sherlock took a sharp breath, and walked out of the deserted store anyway. He glided across the street to his flat, making sure to not be seen.

The detective then reached into his coat pocket and fished out a small key. He inserted it into the keyhole and pushed open the door. He smiled and looked around. It was so good to be back. He made his way up the staircase and stopped in front of the door. He pushed it open slowly. The hinges creaked a little bit. Sherlock stood in the doorway, staring and, of course, deducing. He walked into the bedroom and found John's suitcase. The bed was messy and there were some clothes sprawled on the floor. Sherlock could tell that he had been here for 2 days, and mostly slept through the days. He picked up the bed sheet from off the floor. The scientist strode back into the living room and suddenly remembered something. He began frantically searching the room, knocking over books and throwing papers and pillows.  
"Where could John have put it?" he asked aloud. "Where could- OH." His eyes grew large and he ran back into the bedroom. He lifted John's suitcase onto the bed and began to look through it, tossing clothes everywhere.  
"Here!" he announced as he spun around, holding his old violin in his hands. "Oh I knew John would never throw you out!" he laughed and walked back into the living room. His smile faded as soon as he saw the blond man standing in the room, gaping and unable to speak or move.  
"John.."


End file.
